


Бег

by robin_puck



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: AU, M/M, относительный хэппиэнд, пост-апокалипсис
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 15:37:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_puck/pseuds/robin_puck





	Бег

\- Твоя очередь, - сказал Кобб, не открывая глаз. Имс вздохнул и откинулся поудобней, вытянул вперед ноги и сложил ладони на животе, на пестром пледе, укрывающем его по самую шею. Позади, на низеньком столике, щелкнул иглой патефон, зашуршало, и через пару секунд полилась следующая джазовая мелодия.  
\- Чудесно, чудесно… - пробормотал Айзек, потирая узловатые пальцы и многозначительно скалясь, плотоядно поглядывая в сторону мирно ждущего своей участи Имса. С ним всегда было так. Вечно казалось, будто бы у него, у Айзека, есть какой-то супер-хитроумный план, какая-то коварная тактика, какой-то козырь в рукаве, но на поверку все эти его взгляды, раздувающиеся хищно ноздри и чуть ли не облизывания ровным счетом ничего не значили. Айзек ничего не предвкушал и ничего не планировал, у него просто была вот такая, надо признать, раздражающая, манера поведения.  
\- МИ-6, - сказал Артур, выждав для приличия паузу. Имс глянул на него весело, вопросительно задирая брови, и Артур быстро уточнил. – Высокий рыжий парень, миндалевидные глаза, высокие скулы. Ноябрь две тысячи седьмого, Кингс-Кросс, платформа 9¾…  
Кобб открыл глаза и заинтересованно затянулся трубкой. Айзек осклабился и засопел от восторга. Имс прикусил губу, улыбаясь и кивая.  
\- Лео Маккинбридж. Он работал на МИ-6, ты прав. А я иногда оказывал ему некоторые услуги…  
\- Интимного характера… - наконец проблеял Айзек, захлебываясь похожим на клекот смехом. Имс терпеливо улыбнулся.  
\- Можно и так сказать.  
\- А что за платформа? – поинтересовался Кобб, выпуская колечко дыма. Имс и Артур переглянулись, и последний с притворным смущением усмехнулся.  
\- Мы с Лео довольно долго гонялись за одним очень предприимчивым молодым человеком, - сказал Имс будто бы нехотя. - Наконец почти поймали его на вокзале... Но этот засранец ухитрился ускользнуть прямо на платформе. Между девятой и десятой, там двойная колея, не было ни одного состава... До сих пор не имею понятия, как ему удалось смыться.  
\- И как долго ты работал на МИ-6? – неожиданно вкрадчиво спросил Кобб, цепко впиваясь взглядом в лицо Имса. Тот все так же терпеливо улыбнулся.  
\- Я не работал на МИ-6, Доминик. Я иногда, сдельно, работал на агентов МИ-6, но сам никогда не был членом этой структуры.  
\- Фриланс, - усмехнулся Артур, и Имс утвердительно кивнул.  
\- Так полагаю, со мной все?  
\- Нет-нет! – запротестовал тут же Айзек, вскидывая кудлатую голову и вертя ей из стороны в сторону, и плечи с руками у него вертелись вместе с головой, как у игрушки би-ба-бо. – Артур уже знал этот секрет, так не честно! Читерство!  
Артур раздраженно фыркнул, подаваясь вперед.  
\- А как ты собираешься выяснять секреты, о которых понятия не имеешь?  
\- Айзек прав, - примирительно сказал Кобб до того, как Айзек, развернувшийся в сторону Артура всем корпусом, успел открыть рот. – Извлечение засчитывается только в том случае, если ты не знаешь точно, что именно получишь в результате. Какой-то элемент неопределенности должен присутствовать.  
\- Вот именно! – обрадовался Айзек. – А то я сейчас в момент извлеку, что ты спишь с Имсом, вот это будет новость, прямо сенсация! Или…  
\- Хорошо, - оборвал его Имс. – Попробуй сам, извлеки что-нибудь, о чем ты не знаешь. Без защиты. Все, что найдешь, - твое.  
\- Имс… - начал было Артур встревоженно, но Имс ему улыбнулся и сел прямо, оглядывая собравшихся в комнате неожиданно серьезно.  
\- Это уже давно превратилось из тренинга в игру, а из игры - в приятный способ скрасить досуг. Так мы последние навыки растеряем.  
\- Но без защиты… - покачал головой Кобб, и было чересчур хорошо понятно, что он имеет в виду. Пока – пока – это только игра. Но когда – по большому счету «если», но каждый из присутствующих предпочитал использовать слово «когда» - когда закончится время игр, придется что-то делать с фактом, что кто-то знает о тебе больше положенного. Особенно Имсу, чья скрытность давно уже стала притчей во языцех, и о ком даже Артур не знал очень многого. Слишком многого. И в то же время Артур знал достаточно, чтобы отчетливо не желать раскрытия Имсовых тайн на публику.  
\- Зато как стимулирует, - усмехнулся Имс, весь подбираясь, будто только что проснувшийся кот, и с веселым ожиданием глядя на Айзека.  
Артур упрямо нахмурился, но ничего не сказал, а Айзек снова засопел, шаря по лицу Имса воспаленным, каким-то даже отчаянным взглядом.  
\- Ассоциации! – каркнул он хрипло, и Имс согласно кивнул.  
\- Маленькая книжка, - начала Айзек, и Имс тут же ответил:  
\- Засушенная роза.  
\- Молескин.  
\- Галстук.  
\- Пароль! - не выдержал Айзек, повышая голос, а Имс все так же ровно ответил:  
\- Отзыв.  
Артур издевательски расхохотался, Кобб хмыкнул и в очередной раз захлюпал трубкой, раскуривая ее снова.  
\- Шкатулка, - сказал Айзек, явно уже из принципа, но в этот раз Имс секунду помедлил, прежде чем ответить.  
\- Камея.  
\- Зеркало.  
\- Трельяж.  
Айзек откинулся на спинку стула, глядя на Имса во все глаза.  
\- Игра.  
\- Королева Марго.  
\- Бархат.  
\- И шелк, - заключил Имс, снова расслабляясь и складывая руки на животе.  
Айзек широко ухмыльнулся и потер ладони.  
\- Сколько тебе было лет?  
\- Шесть… Да, шесть.  
\- Тебя застукали?  
\- Да, - вздохнул Имс. – Мама.  
\- Эй. – сказал Артур недовольно. – О чем речь?  
\- Ты поддавался, - довольно протянул Айзек, лучась от гордости, Имс только плечами пожал, но физиономия у него была совершенно не расстроенная, а даже и наоборот.  
\- Очередной сеанс эксгибиционизма прошел в дружеской атмосфере всеобщего взаимопонимания, - проворчал Артур недовольно.  
\- Ну, Айзек выиграл свой секрет честно и честно не хочет им делиться, - тихонько сказал Кобб, с интересом их разглядывая.  
\- Да я не самоубийца! - радостно проорал Айзек. В прихожей скрипнула и тут же грохнула дверь.  
\- Неужели непонятно, что он нашел? – спросил Имс, довольно щурясь.  
\- У меня есть предположения, - сдержанно поделился Кобб и снова принялся раскуривать погасшую трубку.  
\- Фу, ну и навоняли! – вошедшая Фрэн сморщилась, встала в дверях комнаты, уперев руки в бока и грозно глядя на Кобба. – Опять куришь! Мам, он опять курит!  
\- Ему же хуже! – послышался из коридора голос Ариадны, а потом появилась и она сама, заглянула в комнату, чуть отодвинув Фрэн в сторону, обвела всех тоскливым взглядом и повернулась к Коббу. - Не приходил?  
Доминик молча покачал головой, затягиваясь.  
\- Есть захочет, придет, - авторитетно заявила Фрэн, но Ариадна на нее тут же цыкнула:  
\- Вот помолчала бы.  
Они с Коббом обменялись взглядами, и Ариадна ушла, наверное, к себе, и Фрэн побежала за ней следом, и Артур сразу же почувствовал себя ужасно неловко. Он вообще чувствовал себя неловко, когда приходилось присутствовать при каких-то интимных семейных делах четы Коббов. Даже нет, семьи Коббов. Чета – это было, когда была жива Мол. Так давно. Сейчас зачастую казалось, что вообще – в прошлой жизни. Впрочем, в очень большой степени это и было прошлой жизнью в противовес нынешней, настоящей, которую иногда и жизнью-то называть было совестно.  
В повисшей тишине громко скрипнула и сорвалась с пластинки игла патефона.  
\- Ну что, есть еще желающие пройти извлечение? – тяжелым голосом спросил Кобб. - С минимальной защитой.  
\- Я пас, - быстро сказал Имс, поднимаясь. – Что-то проголодался, пойду перехвачу чего-нибудь. Эти игры возбуждают аппетит.  
\- Я с тобой, — вскинулся Артур. Ему тоже совершенно не хотелось испытать на себе способности Кобба к извлечению чужих секретов. Он как-то уже был в курсе дел в этом плане.  
Они вышли в длинный изгибистый коридор, ведущий на общую кухню, в коридоре было холодно, заметно холодней, чем в небольшой гостиной. И климат тоже сошел с ума, отстраненно подумал Артур. Сколько лет обещали глобальное потепление, и пожалуйста: Калифорния, начало ноября, уже сорок градусов, а что будет зимой? Без центрального отопления, без достаточного количества пищи, без теплой одежды – они просто погибнут. Кобб пока запрещает трогать запасы консервов, но все равно кто-то постоянно таскает банки, идиоты, неужели не понять, что сейчас еще можно продержаться на том, что можно выменять на стихийно образующихся то там, то сям рынках, но зиму без консервов они не переживут…  
Имс неожиданно остановился, и Артур чуть не налетел на его широкую сутулую спину. Имс обернулся, глядя на Артура совсем близоруким, беспомощным каким-то в полутьме взглядом, и тот почти сразу же услышал. В комнате Ариадны плакали отчаянным, надсадным плачем, неразборчиво бормотал жалостливый, растерянный в попытке утешить голос. Голос принадлежал Фрэн.  
Артур даже растеряться не успел, как Имс крепко взял его за руку и увел на кухню. Там, не зажигая света, в багряных отсветах просачивающегося сквозь окна заката, они стояли рука об руку, глядя на плавящееся в океане солнце.  
\- Только зиму переждать, - сказал Имс, когда кухня почти полностью погрузилась в темноту.  
\- Да, - эхом отозвался Артур. – Это не может продлиться дольше.  
\- Или все как-то наладится, или нет. Но нам уже будет все равно, - сказал Имс.  
\- Оптимистичные прогнозы, - невесело усмехнулся Артур.  
\- Или сбежим.  
Артур молча повернулся к нему и обнял за шею, целуя. У губ Имса был вкус тропических фруктов, горячего солнца, дорогого алкоголя, азарта и риска, удачи, изысканных логических комбинаций и причудливых авантюр. Вкус всего того, по чему Артур отчаянно скучал и в чем отчаянно нуждался. Судя по тому, с каким жаром целовался Имс, ощущение было взаимным и от этого еще более иллюзорным.

Кубиков было два. Один, из прозрачного красного пластика, в полутьме и отсветах огня казался кроваво-багровым, с темными плавающими тенями внутри. На верхней грани его светились два нанесенных белой краской иероглифа не самого пристойного содержания.  
\- Сдается мне, что вы мухлюете, мистер Имс, - задумчиво сказал Артур, потирая шею.  
\- Отомсти мне, - усмехнулся Имс, расстегивая рубашку и глядя на Артура прозрачными наглыми глазами. Очень цинично.  
Артур взял второй кубик – зеленоватый, матовый, похожий на кусочек нефрита со скругленными углами – покатал его в ладонях, тщательно ощупывая все бороздки и неровности, а затем подкинул его так, чтобы он упал на шелковое покрывало рядом с красным. Имс невольно цыкнул от досады. Артур победно усмехнулся.  
\- Ну, вот так мы будем квиты.  
\- И почему я пожалел тебя, поганца… - вздохнул Имс, уже по пояс обнаженный, принимаясь за ремень. Артур успокаивающе похлопал его по плечу.  
\- Может, потому что у тебя сегодня соответствующее настроение?  
\- Думаешь? – Имс с сомнением покачал головой и снял брюки. – Возможно. Никогда не скажешь наверняка, пока не начнешь.  
\- Поторапливайся, - посоветовал ему Артур, садясь в кресло.  
\- А руки? – спросил Имс, он уже разделся и сейчас стоял перед Артуром полностью обнаженный, хотя в мягком рассыпчатом свете свечей такая обнаженность казалась еще более интригующей.  
\- Руки заведи за спину и держи там, - сказал Артур неожиданно севшим голосом. Это было смешно и нелепо, совершенно непонятно. Можно подумать, Артур никогда не видел Имса без одежды. Кажется, он в одежде видел Имса реже. И во всех позах. Во всех ракурсах, от невинных до самых открытых и бесстыдных. Он видел Имса любым: жестким и расчетливым, потерявшим контроль от желания, агрессивным и грубым, чувственным и нежным, властным, покорным, насмешливым, готовым ко всему, и да, пожалуй, это было самым частым – готовность Имса ко всему, к любой роли, к любой игре. Даже если он как сейчас закатывал глаза от фальшивой досады, Имс любил и умел быть разным во всем – от работы до секса.  
\- На колени. – а Артур любил Имса во всех его воплощениях и, что немаловажно, умел с ним обращаться к взаимному удовольствию.  
\- В условиях нет ничего о том, что я должен вставать на колени, - тихонько проворчал Имс, но все-таки опустился вниз между разведенных ног Артура и наклонил голову, облизывая губы.  
\- Пожалуйста, можешь делать это стоя, - шепнул Артур, запуская пальцы в его волосы и мстительно вздергивая вверх, запрокидывая так, что по шее Имса остро скользнул кадык. – Так будет еще интересней.  
Как и ожидалось, на это Имс уже ничего не ответил, только закрыл глаза, и на его щеки легла длинная черная тень от ресниц. И Артура снова прострелило изнутри острым сплетением нежности и густого вожделения. Больше десяти лет, может, одиннадцать, может, и все пятнадцать – в этом плане Артур никогда не страдал особой пунктуальностью – они с Имсом были вместе. И за все эти одиннадцать или даже пятнадцать лет не стало меньше ни нежности, ни вожделения. Когда полгода назад Айзек подарил им эти кубики для, как он выразился, внесения разнообразия в сексуальную жизнь, Артур только презрительно фыркнул, а Имс весело приподнял бровь и сунул кубики в бездонный карман своего пиджака. Они воспользовались ими в ту же ночь, тогда Артуру выпало трахнуть себя пальцами на глазах у партнера, и, лежа на кровати, обнаженным, с разведенными ногами и собственными пальцами внутри, Артур смотрел на Имса и совершенно отчетливо понимал, что и безо всякого затейливого разнообразия их уже никогда и ничем друг от друга не оторвать. Хотя бы потому, что когда мир рушится на твоих глазах, последнее, о чем думаешь – это о новых сексуальных победах.  
\- У нас теперь это все - навсегда? – спросил он после, когда они уже просто лежали рядом в одной постели. Спросил только для того, чтобы убедиться, что ему не показалось.  
\- Странное ощущение, правда? – вместо ответа пожаловался Имс. – Встречаешься с человеком двенадцать с половиной лет и не переживаешь особо, думая, что в крайнем случае всегда успеешь найти себе кого-то еще.  
\- И вроде бы все несерьезно…  
\- Ага. А тут раз – и все.  
\- Как припечатало.  
\- Штампом.  
\- И Айзек еще со своими идиотскими дайсами.  
\- Вот именно. Хотя, было круто. В следующий раз ты сделаешь это не пальцами.  
\- В следующий раз это будешь делать ты.  
\- Возможно… Возможно.  
Так что, кубики они оставили и даже пользовались ими время от времени.  
Сейчас на нефритовой поверхности кубика темнело распоряжение для Имса, и тот покорно и старательно его выполнял, непроизвольно прогибаясь в спине, когда Артур широко проводил ладонями по его лопаткам. Руки он, как и требовалось, держал за спиной в замке, сильно вцепившись пальцами в собственные запястья – Имсу всегда было трудно держать руки при себе, слишком уж он любил щупать, гладить, просто прикасаться. Нефритовый кубик был будто бы специально создан для него. Впрочем, и красный требовал от Артура как правило того, что давалось ему сложней всего. Мазохистические игры. Никогда они не были к ним склонны, но все меняется, в конце концов, когда попадаешь в безвыходную ловушку, то со временем приучаешь себя ее любить. Хотя бы с помощью дешевых пластиковых кубиков с порнографическими пожеланиями.  
Артур уже стонал в голос и был совсем близок к краю, когда за окном раздался шум и крики. Имс вскинул голову, инстинктивно облизываясь и тяжело дыша, но взгляд у него уже был острый и настороженный. Артур заставил себя подняться и подойти к окну, отодвинуть матерчатую занавеску и выглянуть наружу.  
\- Дом Кэмпбелла горит, - сказал он тихо, прижимая занавеску пальцами к холодному стеклу. – Подожгли. Беснуются вокруг. Мрази.  
\- Дом пустует уже месяц. Там никого нет. – подошедший сзади Имс сжал его плечи ладонями, и Артуру так невыносимо захотелось повернуться к нему лицом и уткнуться лицом в шею - беспомощно, по-детски. Происходящее все больше и больше походило на какой-то затянувшийся кошмар, и он чувствовал, что еще немного и не выдержит, начнет кричать или плакать, или не выдержит и начнет убивать. Мародеров, которых в последние месяцы расплодилось до невозможности, агрессивных попрошаек, сбивающихся в хищные стаи подростков, сбивающихся в не менее хищные стаи взрослых, убивать всех, кто начал жить по новым, диким и нечеловеческим правилам конца света, а первым делом, да, первым делом он станет убивать военных. Тех, кто в черной форме днем и ночью стоят у причала, не подпуская к редко заходящим в порт кораблям. Это абсолютно бесполезно – убивать военных, они во-первых ни в чем не виноваты, а во-вторых это все равно ничего не даст. Но почему-то ненависть именно к ним перекрывала даже ненависть к орущим и танцующим вокруг гигантского костра бандитам. Бандитов хотелось бросить здесь, забыть, вычеркнуть, как элемент дурно спланированного сна, а военные... Военные мешали проснуться. Вернуться к нормальной жизни, которая, Артур был уверен, еще теплилась там, за серой полоской океана.  
Не смотря на то, что о подобном варианте развития событий говорили уже лет десять, это все равно произошло слишком быстро. Неожиданно. Катастрофа напоминала лопнувший воздушный шарик: еще секунду назад он был – яркий, осязаемо плотный, реальный, объемный, и вот он просто исчез, моментально выпустил из себя весь воздух и остался висеть жалкой скукоженной тряпочкой. Да, кто-то там предупреждал, что стенки шарика истончены до невозможности и в любой момент может произойти непоправимое, но большинство по вечной, питающейся подкожным страхом, уверенности считало, что все это враки, что не может быть, что сколько лет жили и еще проживем, на наш век хватит. Меньшинство, в том числе и Артур, и Имс, и Коббы, надеялось сбежать в последний момент, надеялись на свою интуицию, которая поможет снова выпутаться из заварушки без серьезных последствий. Играли. Работали. И когда в один день все рухнуло, оказались в западне: транспортное сообщение с другими материками, и так по причине затянувшегося кризиса становившееся все скудней и скудней, было моментально перекрыто - пассажирские авиапарки оказались уничтоженными, за остатки военных воздушных сил шла беспрерывная драка, а все порты денно и нощно охранялись остатками армии. Телевидение работало первые дни, и они еще успели увидеть закопченный обломок, похожий на сломанный гнилой зуб, оставшийся от Белого Дома, потрясающие оружием толпы на улицах Вашингтона, а потом телевидение закончилось. Какое-то время работало радио, но там на всех диапазонах несли совершенную, дикую, паническую чушь. До последнего держался Интернет, и Артур хорошо помнит Имса с белым, ничего не выражающим лицом, освещенным экраном ноутбука. Сменяющих одна другую раз в полминуты новостей он не помнит совсем. Все слилось в какой-то один кошмарный шевелящийся ком – взрывы, вооруженные столкновения, горящие города и поселки, трупы на тротуарах, повешенные в окнах небоскребов, крикливые заявления новых лидеров, и снова трупы, теперь уже их трупы - изрешеченные пулями, изрезанные ножами, просто изувеченные без применения подручных средств. Вешали только тех, кто сумел продержаться на волне достаточно долго, чтобы его показательная смерть могла что-то доказать окружающим - пару недель хотя бы.  
Потом отключилось электричество. Они какое-то время жили на аварийном генераторе – Айзек уверял, что давно предвидел такой поворот дел и запасся как следует.  
\- Почему же ты не сбежал? – спрашивал его Артур, а Айзек пучил глаза и всплескивал руками.  
\- Куда мне бежать? Вот куда нам бежать, Артур? Где нас ждут?  
Артур считал, что бежать надо в Китай, и ему было плевать, ждут их там или нет. За последние годы еще более окрепшая супердержава превратилась в новый центр мировой экономики, штаты стремительно шли к своему логическому концу, Европа бессильно барахталась, дряхлея и рассыпаясь на глазах. Африка и Южная Америка горели мелкими междуусобными войнами, Австралия мирно законсервировалась и тихо закисала почти без сообщений с внешним миром. А на волне всеобщей разрухи поднялся Китай, наконец-то сожравший и переваривший воспаленный аппендикс Северной Кореи. Корея Южная, она же теперь единственная, и Индия шли сразу же следом, для многих неожиданно заявила о своем существовании Сибирь и еще пара государств, о наличии которых средний американец до этого дня и не подозревал. Вот там была жизнь. Та жизнь, к которой они привыкли – комфортная, изобильная, требующая усердной опасной работы, но и вознаграждающая за риск с лихвой. Там, наконец, была семья – Артур, по привычке больше переживающий за безопасность других, чем за свою собственную, переправил родителей и сестру с мужем и сыном в Ханчжоу еще несколько лет назад. Он бы и Имса туда же отправил, но у Имса было свое мнение насчет безопасности, он почему-то считал, что сам должен заботиться о том, чтобы с Артуром ничего не случилось, а не наоборот. Возможно, в этом и была какая-то извращенная логика, но замотанный Артур ее не понимал и при случае всеми правдами и неправдами пытался отослать Имса и Коббов в Китай. Не успел.  
\- Китай, - морщился Айзек. - Жить в Китае, с китайцами... Ты не подумай, я не расист, но…  
\- Ничего, - устало отвечал Артур. – Глядя на тебя, даже я становлюсь антисемитом, так что ничего страшного. Оставайся здесь, конечно.  
Сам Артур еще продолжал надеяться. Если перестать надеяться, то жить будет совсем незачем, а Артур очень хотел жить, как никогда.  
Генератор тем временем пришлось выключить – топливо было на исходе. Имс ухитрился притащить откуда-то еще пару канистр, но их, как и все хранящиеся в подвале консервы, было решено оставить на черный день. Только сейчас уже было не совсем понятно, на который, все дни казались одинаково черными.  
Время от времени Артур благодарил бога, что катаклизм произошел в тот момент, когда они все находились вместе. В огромном, бестолковом доме Айзека на самом берегу океана, вдали от большого города, и их не смыло первой волной катастрофы. Ушлый и отчаянный Айзек даже в самый первый день, когда они еще только сидели, раскрыв рот, перед срочным выпуском новостей, смотался в ближайший поселок и выкупил весь ассортимент местной лавочки. До дома покупки возили еще полтора дня, а потом отправились в экспедицию в ЛА. И еле успели сбежать от стихийного бессмысленного погрома.  
После этого оставалось только сидеть в доме, забаррикадировавшись, достав и приготовив все имеющееся оружие и надеясь, что волна схлынет и кошмар закончится.  
С тех пор прошло уже пять месяцев, и ничего так и не закончилось, наоборот, с каждым днем становилось все хуже и хуже. Иногда Артуру казалось, будто он и правда во сне, что в последнем проекте что-то пошло не так, и он утонул в лимбе, а теперь медленно сходит с ума, и все происходящие вещи, конец света, семь ангелов и семь язв - просто предсмертные вопли его рушащегося разума.

Утром в доме пахло гарью и холодом, за ночь выстудило все, кроме спален, на кухне и в столовой были настежь распахнуты окна, а на диване в гостиной, завернувшись в несколько пледов, спал Джеймс. Артур заглянул в гостиную, увидел молча сидящего в своем вечном кресле и попыхивающего трубкой Доминика, аккуратно закрыл дверь и пошел на кухню. Шкафы были выпотрошены, на столе тянулись редкие дорожки просыпанной муки, будто кто-то сгребал ее растопыренными пальцами в большой поспешности, да так и оставил, что не успел захватить. Артур подошел к окну и выглянул наружу. Песок внизу, под стеной, был истоптан, на подоконнике тоже был песок, и грязь, и сажа.  
\- Ну, начинается, - тихонько сказал за спиной Имс, и Артур плотно прикрыл окно, не оборачиваясь.  
\- Пока это еще только опасливые подростки, тырящие у знакомых, но скоро, боюсь, нам действительно придется обороняться.  
Артур это все понимал. Запасы продовольствия уже должны были подойти к концу и в Лос-Анджелесе, и в близлежащих поселках. До сих пор их никто не трогал только потому, что они находились достаточно удаленно, мало кто вообще был в курсе существования жилья в этом тихом уединенном районе. Но теперь дорожка протоптана. Побывавшие здесь дети обязательно разнесут весть о том, что есть на побережье один домик, где еду до сих пор не прячут под замок, где на четырех взрослых мужчин только два пистолета и охотничье ружье, где мирно спят ночами, не просыпаясь, пока банда малолетних ублюдков втихую обшаривает кухню.  
\- Ты ничего не слышал? – спросил он Имса, уже зная, какой будет ответ. Кухня была в другом крыле дома, противоположном от спален. Тихо влезть, собрать все, что на виду, и так же тихо вылезти, зная расположение комнат, не было проблемой.  
\- Пойду проверю подвал, - отозвался Имс. – Не дай бог он навел их на основные запасы.

\- В городе собираются на рейд, - сказал Джеймс, оглядывая их всех по очереди и ожесточенно потирая щеку. Щека была расцарапана, пальцы у него были красные и грязные, да и весь он был чумазый и всклокоченный, как маленький воробей, только что отскочивший из птичьей свары.  
\- Вы тут сидите и не чешетесь, вы знаете, что вообще происходит?  
\- Ты зато много знаешь, - нервно сказала Ариадна. – Куда тебя понесло, ты представляешь, как мы волновались? Тебя могли убить!  
Джеймс только отмахнулся, переводя взгляд с Артура на Имса и не обращая уже больше ни на кого внимания.  
\- Они организовали правительство. Новая Калифорния, хуйня-война, они там всех строят. Из города уже вывозят людей…  
\- Куда? - мрачно спросил Имс, и Джеймс дернул плечом.  
\- Трудовые лагеря. Мексиканцев, всяких типов из других штатов. С женщинами, с детьми, по паспортам, у кого потерялся или сгорел – тоже…  
\- Я знал, - зловеще пробормотал Айзек. – Всегда заканчивается одним и тем же. Сначала пиздец, стрельба и мы покажем вам новую жизнь, а потом... Трудовые лагеря, надо же. Знаем мы эти трудовые…  
\- Что за рейд? – спросил Артур, и Джеймс вскинул взгляд на него.  
\- Проверять. Не знаю. Еду отбирают. Опреснители. Врут, что будут раздавать потом. Фермеров вешают. Воды нет, жратвы нет, боятся чумы. Сгоняют людей таскать трупы.  
Он снова потер щеку и отвел глаза.  
\- Я завтра уйду. Возьму еды.  
\- Никуда ты не пойдешь! – закричала Ариадна. – Дом, что ты молчишь? Что вы все молчите? Мужчины!  
\- Уйду, - упрямо сказал Джеймс, ни на кого не глядя. – Хотите – сидите тут, ждите, пока за вами придут. А мы с ребятами пойдем в Мексику.  
\- Там лучше? – подал наконец голос Кобб.  
\- Не знаю. Лучше, чем сидеть и ждать, пока придут и всех перережут. Вы ничего не видели. Сидите тут, мечтаете, как сбежите, жрете тушенку, а люди от голода дохнут.  
\- Ты нас еще попрекать будешь, сопля малолетняя… - начал Айзек, но Джеймс быстро встал, утирая запекшийся рот ладонью.  
\- Да пошли вы. Трусы.  
\- Джеймс!  
\- Тихо, - сказал Имс. – Сколько вас?  
\- Двадцать три парня, девять девчонок, - неохотно ответил Джеймс.  
\- Взрослые есть?  
\- Взрослые все типа вас. Трясутся и сидят по домам.  
\- Пища, медикаменты, оружие? Маршрут?  
Джеймс некоторое время смотрел на него, кусая запекшуюся губу, но все-таки ответил.  
\- Есть проводник. Свою долю еды я заберу.  
\- Ишь ты какой! – встрял Айзек, тоже подскакивая. – Долю он свою заберет!  
\- Погоди, - попросил его Кобб. – Джеймс прав, сидеть здесь дальше не имеет смысла. У вас есть… эээ… лидер?  
\- Я за главного, - буркнул Джеймс. – И еще один… одна…  
\- Пригласи девушку в дом, - сказал Имс. - И мы обсудим план похода.  
\- Вы что… - растерянно сказала Ариадна, оглядывая их. – Вы – серьезно? Вот этот весь бред – серьезно?.. В Мексику? По пустыне, без воды, непонятно куда?  
\- Я никуда не пойду! – истерично крикнула молчавшая до сих пор Фрэн.  
\- Тебя никто и не зовет! - моментально окрысился Джеймс.  
\- Тихо, - снова сказал Имс. – Давайте все успокоимся. Мексика – это, конечно, перебор. Но при наличии почти сорока человек мы можем прикинуть другие варианты.  
\- Это дети, - тихо сказал Кобб с сожалением.  
\- Ну, какие же это дети, - миролюбиво сказал Имс. – Вон, посмотри на него. Он уже вырос.  
Джеймс с вызовом посмотрел отцу в глаза, и Кобб тяжело вздохнул, отводя взгляд.

Расходились уже под утро. Из комнаты Ариадны опять слышались сдавленные рыдания. Джеймс со своей подругой Этной пошел на второй этаж, Ариадна пыталась было протестовать, но опять оказалась без поддержки. Доминик держался с ней и всегда стоящей на ее стороне дочерью подчеркнуто отстраненно, что-то у них происходило между собой, что-то скверное, но Артуру совершенно не хотелось вникать. Не его это было дело.  
\- Знаешь, - сказал Имс, когда они наконец улеглись спать в занавешенной плотными шторами маленькой спальне с неудобной, слишком низкой и слишком жесткой кроватью, на которой Артур постоянно отлеживал себе все бока. - Знаешь, я ведь ревновал тебя к ней.  
\- К Ариадне? – удивился Артур. – Мы ведь с тобой тогда не встречались.  
\- Ну и что, что не встречались. – Имс улыбнулся. – Ты так демонстративно не обращал на меня внимания и постоянно вертелся рядом с ней…  
\- Демонстративно? Господи, Имс.  
\- У тебя с ней что-нибудь было?  
\- Я… ну да, конечно. У нас был головокружительный роман, потом мы поженились и родили троих детей. А потом умерли в один день. Ты как ляпнешь что-нибудь. Вот у тебя что-нибудь было с Сайто?  
\- Было, - спокойно ответил Имс. Артур даже на локте приподнялся, чтобы посмотреть в его бессовестную физиономию.  
\- Да ну? И когда это ты успел?  
\- Мы раза три встречались после внедрения, он хотел поручить мне еще одно задание, но потом мы сошлись на том, что это будет не совсем оправдано, и попрощались.  
\- И ты с ним спал? – неверяще спросил Артур, с изумлением глядя на расслабленно прикрывшего глаза Имса. – И никогда не говорил об этом?  
\- Ну вот сказал же. Считай, что ты выиграл еще один мой маленький секрет.  
Артур еще некоторое время смотрел на него сверху вниз, а потом улегся обратно.  
\- У меня тоже есть один маленький секрет, - сказал он пристыжено. Имс глубоко вздохнул.  
\- Я думаю, для одного вечера хватит разговоров о покойниках.  
\- Да, - сказал Артур, помолчав. – Да.  
А минут через пять, когда он думал, что Имс уже заснул, тот неожиданно сказал:  
\- Но первым делом, самым первым делом мы поселимся в Астор Хаус.  
\- В том же номере? – спросил Артур, невольно улыбнувшись.  
\- Ага. Посмотрим наконец «Золотую лихорадку».  
\- Думаю, к тому моменту нам будет уже не очень смешно.  
\- В том и суть, Артур.  
Он помолчал еще и наконец сказал то, что мучило его весь день.  
\- У нас может ничего не получиться.  
\- Может, - легко согласился Имс. – Но детей мы на судно провести должны.  
\- Не думаешь, что их смерть в пустыне была бы легче, чем посреди Тихого океана?  
\- В пустыне у них нет никаких шансов, - сердито буркнул Имс, переворачиваясь на бок. – А в море с ними будут опытные люди, гарантированная вода и пища.  
\- Еще найти опытных людей…  
\- Не волнуйся, есть у меня один человечек…  
\- Всегда-то и везде у тебя есть свой человечек…  
\- Как же иначе в нашем деле.  
Артур открыл глаза, внезапно пораженный догадкой.  
\- То есть, ты всегда держал в уме этот план? Это не помутнение разума, не гениальное озарение… Ты планировал заранее такой отход?  
Имс только засопел.  
\- И почему ты раньше не говорил ни слова? Мы могли бы попытаться сбежать и раньше…  
\- Могли бы? – неожиданно тихо спросил Имс. – Сорок процентов вероятности, что прикрывающие погибнут или не доберутся до сходней вовремя.  
\- Лучше так, чем пять месяцев сходить с ума без малейшей возможности повлиять на ситуацию.  
Имс снова замолчал и молчал долго, а потом наконец сказал:  
\- Помнишь, когда мы были в Маракеше? В две тысячи шестнадцатом?  
Артур открыл было рот, чтобы подтвердить, что помнит, но Имс уже продолжал:  
\- Вечером после окончания дела мы зашли в бар при отеле. Ты был очень устал и сказал, что все происходящее напоминает какой-то дурной сон, кошмар. А я сказал тебе, что согласен даже на вечный кошмар, если в нем мы будем вместе.  
Артур сглотнул, пытаясь выдохнуть.  
\- Ты хочешь сказать…  
\- Я хочу сказать, что у нас разные приоритеты, Артур, - перебил его Имс. – Я не хочу без особой необходимости допускать возможность того, что один из нас умрет. Я не хочу терять надежды.  
Он вздохнул и отвернулся, пробормотав напоследок:  
\- Прости, что разочаровал тебя. Это все на самом деле. Давай спать.  
Артур лежал еще долго, до тех пор, пока пробивающиеся сквозь щели между шторами солнечные лучи не начали резать глаза. Тогда он поднялся, пошел в угол комнаты и открыл шкаф. Вряд ли много вещей стоит брать с собой, в конце концов запас продуктов на судно погрузят заранее, а остальное... Остальное будет уже не важно. Не в круиз они едут в самом деле… Вот только одну вещь взять стоит. Раз уж Имс рассчитывает жить в Астор Хаусе, им нужно то, чем можно заработать на такое проживание.

  
_Эпилог_   


На набережной как всегда было много народу: девушки и парни в самых модных нарядах, элегантные молодые женщины и высокомерные мужчины средних лет, заискивающе улыбающиеся всем вокруг провинциалы, настороженные, с ожесточенным блеском в глазах, иностранцы. Вся эта толпа гомонила, бурлила и кипела, едва не переливаясь через край, уже смеркалось, и чем ярче разгорались огни иллюминации, тем плотней становился поток гуляющих.  
\- Не думал уже, что когда-нибудь опять это почувствую, - негромко сказал Имс. – Жизнь. Здесь действительно живут.  
Он стоял, опершись локтями о парапет, и, прищурясь, разглядывал небоскребы на противоположном берегу. Над дрожащей жидким светом черной водой метался острый запах горечи. Артур кивнул и отвернулся от реки, облокотившись на ограду спиной.  
\- Давно мы здесь не были.  
\- Все не так уж сильно изменилось.  
Артур снова кивнул.  
\- И у нас есть все шансы неплохо устроиться. У меня осталась пара контактов в Sinopec, для начала сгодится, а дальше развернемся…  
Имс обернулся через плечо, приподнимая бровь.  
\- Для начала сгодится?... Когда это ты стал таким наглым, Артур?  
Тот только ухмыльнулся.  
\- Я довольно давно был вынужден сдерживаться и копить наглость, мистер Имс. И теперь рассчитываю получить все, что мне причитается.  
\- Сразу все?  
\- Желательно сразу, - с достоинством ответил Артур, и Имс восхищенно прищелкнул языком, отвернулся и втянул голову в плечи, снова уставившись на ярче вспыхнувшие в черноте небоскребы.  
\- Сколько у нас времени? – спросил он негромко. Артур помолчал немного, а потом повернулся к Имсу, положив ладонь ему на спину, между лопаток, на туго натянутую песочного цвета ткань.  
\- Не меньше пятидесяти лет. Скорее, даже больше. Никто толком не знает, насколько быстрее…  
\- Я протяну столько? – перебил его Имс. – Очень неудобная рана, я могу истечь кровью за несколько минут.  
\- Неужели ты решил, что я бы не справился с перевязкой? – разозлился Артур. – Ничего с тобой не случится за…  
\- Шшш, - Имс выпрямился и перехватил его руку, поцеловал тыльную сторону, прижимаясь губами к сухим, остро торчащим костяшкам. - Они успели?  
Артур кивнул.  
\- Катера береговой охраны хотели увязаться следом, но… Сам понимаешь.  
\- Старье?  
\- Рассыпались на ходу. По ним даже толком не стреляли.  
Имс покивал, сжимая ладонь Артура, легонько поглаживая пальцы.  
\- Помнишь?.. Отель. Давай поселимся в номере Чаплина.  
\- Самого Чаплина?  
\- Да. Он будет к нам являться по ночам.  
\- Ты так хочешь к нам кого-то третьего? - улыбнулся Артур, не отнимая руки.  
\- Не только третьего, - поправил его Имс с преувеличенно серьезным видом. – Мы давно не давали простора воображению...  
\- А кубики? – притворно возмутился Артур, и Имс утомленно вздохнул.  
\- Надеюсь, ты не взял с собой это убожество. Все эти игры не имеют никакого отношения к настоящему…  
\- Этот сон не будет кошмаром, - перебил его Артур. – Но даже если мы начнем сходить с ума, я останусь с тобой до конца.  
Имс открыл рот, собираясь что-то сказать, но ограничился тем, что просто кивнул, неотрывно глядя Артуру в глаза. За его спиной вспыхнул огнями и коротко прогудел туристический кораблик, отваливающий от причала. Темная толпа плеснулась к кромке берега, облепила парапеты, застрекотала и засвистела на нечеловеческих языках. Кто-то даже толкнул Имса в спину, но тот не заметил.


End file.
